


Keep You Safe

by unprofessional_queer



Series: Tommy deserves better [1]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Not a ship fic, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadinnit, Stockholm Syndrome, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprofessional_queer/pseuds/unprofessional_queer
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the scene where Dream finds Tommy's stash of chests, but with my headcannons. This is not a ship fic. Be warned that Tommy is being manipulated without being aware. Kudos and comments are very appreciated! (also if you give me any dsmp prompt, it is guaranteed to show up)Thank you and enjoy :)
Relationships: Not a ship fic - Relationship
Series: Tommy deserves better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Keep You Safe

Dream’s body shook as he looked around Tommy’s stash hole. His joking, almost friendly attitude quickly souring. “Tommy. What is this?” The speed-runner asked the boy as he finally looked back up.

Tommy’s face paled as his started scrambling for a half-assed excuse. Coming up with nothing good, he stuttered out, “It’s uh- It’s nothing, really Dream. Just uhg- just nothing-“ Tommy said, his breathing picking up. The boy was terribly afraid of what Dream would do to him. 

Dream let out a loud sigh. He threw open one of the chests and his suspicions were confirmed, Tommy was planning on leaving. “Tommy. Why do we have to keep doing this?” Dream asked with a grunt, climbing out of the hole. “ _Why_ do you have to keep testing my patience?” Dream asked Tommy, now standing next to the boy.

“Dream I- I really am sorry. I really- I’m really-” Tommy tried to assure the older man.

Dream cut off Tommy’s apologetic ranting with a harsh slap to the face. “No, Tommy. I don’t want your stupid fucking apologies. You _know_ they don’t help you Tommy.” Dream told the now quivering boy. “You _know_ the only thing the only thing that can help you is _me_.” Dream said, gently taking Tommy’s face in his hand. When he didn’t get a response, he pulled Tommy’s face up just a little bit more.

“Yeah, yeah I know. You are the only one that’s been here for me.” Tommy told Dream honestly, voice filled with equal parts sadness and gratitude. Tommy full-heartedly believed Dream was on his side, that Dream has his best interest in mind, and Dream knew that. Dream exploited Tommy’s young, naïve mind.

“There it is. Good job Tommy, you remembered.” Dream said, gently wiping Tommy’s scared tears off of his cheeks with his thumb. Tommy relished in the physical contact, pushing his head further into Dream’s hand. The older man almost felt bad for the kid. Almost. Dream kept his hold light and pleasant for a moment before his grip turned harsh, grabbing Tommy’s face hard enough to bruise and bring fresh tears into his eyes.

“Wha- Dream? What have I-“ Tommy started to frantically ask questions, desperately trying to figure out what he could do to make the pain stop.

Dream very forcefully pulled Tommy’s face towards the direction of the uncovered hole. Tommy’s eyes widened, seemingly just then remembering what was happening. “I am gonna be nice and ask you one more time, Tommy. What. Is. _This_?” Dream emphasized those three words by tightening his hand further, his grip now punishing.

“It was me! I did it! I was ba- bad and I’m sorry Dream! Please, please fix it. I don’t want to be bad!” Tommy begged with tears rolling down his face, grabbing Dream’s wrist. Tommy wasn’t trying to hurt Dream. He was just trying to get the mind-numbing pain to stop.

As soon as Tommy said what Dream wanted, he immediately released Tommy’s face. The man would usually start comforting the Tommy after Tommy gave him what he wanted, but he needed to finish up first. “Tommy? Tommy I need you to give me your armor. We’re almost done.” Tommy didn’t answer him, but started to shakily take off his hard-earned armor and gave it to Dream.

Dream took Tommy’s armor and threw it into the hole with the rest of his valuable items. He quickly pulled out some tnt and a flint n’ steel. They both watched in relative silence as Tommy’s chests and armor went up in flames, a crater where his beloved things once were.

Tommy broke down. “I’m sorry” and “please don’t be mad” were the only things Dream could make out around the sobbing. “Shhh, it’s okay. Your okay Tommy.” Dream comforted the boy, wrapping Tommy in a hug. “You said you were sorry and I fixed it, you’re okay.” Tommy latched on to Dream like a life line. The older walked the two over by Tommy’s tent. “You’re okay now, I’m here. I’ve got you, Tommy.” Dream told the boy as he slowly got Tommy to calm back down.

“I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”


End file.
